Elise the Spider Queen (Emptylord)
Elise the Spider Queen is a shapeshifter, capable of switching between a ranged mage and a melee assassin on a whim. Originally concepted over three years ago, Elise proved to be a challenging champion to fully realize. Finally coming together as a transform champion, Elise has the ability to assume the form of either a regal mage or a deadly spider assassin. Like all transform champions, successfully playing Elise involves balancing two distinct kits. More than any of her counterparts, however, the Spider Queen's two forms embody distinct, but complimentary roles. Unlike Jayce, whose kit emphasizes flowing smoothly between ranged and melee skillsets, or Nidalee, who uses her cougar mobility to split push and create distance for her long ranged attacks, Elise's two ability sets separate definitively into mage and assassin roles. Unfortunately, her initial release saw her over-tuned and after a long series of nerfs to her damage, mobility and durability - she's been left in a spot where she's almost exclusively played as a tank. Lore Abilities Fighter (Arachne)= This rework embraces her new-found Fighter fandom. In this version, Elise does not transform and is always melee. }} as bonus magic damage for every 2.5% of her target's current health. |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Magic |flavour = |notes = *Neurotoxin deals more damage against targets with a higher health percentage, for a maximum of bonus magic damage against full health enemies. }} Elise and her spiderlings lunge at her target for a venomous bite, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus 8% . Damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 110 / 175 / 240 / 305 / 370 |cooldown = 6 seconds |targeting = Target Unit |affects = Enemy Units |damagetype = Magic |flavour = |notes = *Venomous Bite cannot be used to cross walls or impassible terrain. This does not prevent the ability from dealing damage. *Venomous Bite will not go on cooldown if her target dies mid-dash, but her target dying will not cancel the dash. *The maximum damage listed includes the base damage. }} Elise and her spiderling's basic attacks apply stacks of webbing to their target for 3.5 seconds. Upon reaching 3 stacks, the target is stunned for 1 second. This cannot happen again on the same target for 8 seconds. |description2= Elise and her spiderlings gain massive bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. While active, Elise heals 4 health when she or her spiderlings attack. |leveling = 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 % |cooldown = 12 seconds |targeting = Passive / No Target |affects = Enemies / Self |flavour = |notes = *Targets will not generate stacks while immune. * Skittering Frenzy's stun immunity will apply to the stuns of any allied Elise (O.F.A.). * Unlike Braum's Concussive Blows, Elise does not need to first attack a target in order for her spiderlings to generate stacks. }} Elise hurls a globule of webbing toward the target location that rapidly expands into a wall while in flight. If the webbing collides with an enemy while in flight or an enemy walks through the wall once it is standing, it will collapse summoning two untargetable spiderlings for 8 seconds and coating all enemies in a wide area with web: slowing their movement speed by 99% that decays over 1 second and causing them to leaving behind a trail of webbing. Elise gains bonus movement speed and immunity to slows while on the webbing. |leveling = 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 % 20 + (7.5 x level) |cooldown = 14 / 12 / 13 / 11 / 10 seconds |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemies |flavour = |notes = *Walls last for 4 minutes and Elise can have up to 4 at a time. *Spiderlings have the following attack priority: *# Enemy champion's Elise has damaged in the last 3.5 seconds *# Enemy champion's coated with webbing *# Elise's attack target *# Other enemies coated with webbing }} Elise ascends into the air for up to 5 seconds, becoming untargetable as well as gaining unobstructed sight, the ability to ignore terrain and unit collision and 40% bonus movement speed. Elise gains the ability to cast Descend for the duration, which she can also trigger with an attack command. If Elise does not cast Descend, it will go off automatically directly beneath her after 5 seconds. |cooldown = 150 / 110 / 80 seconds |targeting = No Target |affects = Self |flavour = |notes = *Unobstructed sight refers to the ability to see into brush and over terrain. **Rappel will not remove Paranoia, which reduces her sight radius. *The ability to ignore terrain collision does not extend to the edges of the map. *While using Rappel, Elise cannot attack, cast abilities, activate items nor use summoner spells. }} Elise lunges at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area on impact. |leveling = 150 / 250 / 350 Sight Radius (1300) |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |flavour = |notes = *Descend's range is equal to Elise's sight radius and will be reduced by sight-reduction effects. }} |-| Mage (Arachne)= This rework takes elements of the previous rework but attempts to reintroduce a playstyle more suited to a mage. In this version, Elise does not transform and is always ranged. Elise launches a blast of poison at the target enemy, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus 8% . Damage is capped against monsters. |description2= Elise laces the target spiderling with poison, creating a venom-gorged Volatile Spiderling that chases down nearby enemies (prioritizing champions). Volatile spiderlings explode on contact with an enemy unit or after 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area. |leveling = 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 110 / 175 / 240 / 305 / 370 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 275 |cooldown = 6 seconds |targeting = Target Unit |affects = Enemy / Spiderling |damagetype = Magic |flavour = |notes = }} Elise places a spider nest at the target location that spawns a Spiderling every 6 seconds, up to a maximum of 3. Spiderlings will move to defend Elise while she is within 1300 units of the nest. Spiderlings are untargetable units that deal magic damage on their attacks. |description2= Spider Swarm uses a stock system: Elise will periodically store a nest and can hold up to 2 nests. Elise can have a maximum of 4 nests on the field at any one time. |leveling = 10 + (2.5 x level) 90 / 75 / 60 / 45 / 30 |cooldown = 30 seconds |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemies |flavour = |notes = *Nests have 5 health and take 1 damage from champion basic attack and 5 damage from turret attacks. *Spiderlings have the following attack priority: *# Enemy champion's Elise has damaged in the last 3.5 seconds *# Elise's attack target *# Enemy champions damaging Elise *# Enemies attacking the nest *# The closest enemy to the nest *Nests grant sight over a moderate *Spiderlings cannot move more than 1300 units from its nest. This does not apply to Volatile Spiderlings. *Spiderlings will die 6 seconds after the death of their nest. }} Elise hurls a globule of webbing toward the target location that rapidly expands into a wall while in flight. If the webbing collides with an enemy while in flight or an enemy walks through the wall once it is standing, it will collapse coating all enemies in a wide area with web: slowing their movement speed by 85% that decays over 1 second and causing them to leaving behind a trail of webbing. Elise and her spiderlings gains bonus movement speed and immunity to slows while on the webbing. |leveling = 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 % |cooldown = 14 / 12 / 13 / 11 / 10 seconds |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemies |flavour = |notes = *Walls last for 4 minutes and Elise can have up to 4 at a time. }} |cooldown = |targeting = |affects = |flavour = |notes = }} Category:Elise